Dans la peau de l'autre
by Nora18
Summary: Il existe deux mondes parallèles, l’un à l’opposé de l’autre, c’estàdire que lorsque quelqu’un est bon dans l’un, il est mauvais dans l’autre… Alors qu’estce qui arriverait si le Harry que nous connaissons se retrouve on ne sait comment à la place de l’au
1. Chapter 1

Il existe deux mondes parallèles, l'un à l'opposé de l'autre, c'est-à-dire que lorsque quelqu'un est bon dans l'un, il est mauvais dans l'autre… Alors qu'est-ce qui arriverait si le Harry que nous connaissons se retrouve on ne sait comment à la place de l'autre et vice-versa…

Bon voilà une nouvelle fic pour vous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour comprendre dans quel monde on est, je mettrais qui parle : Harry (bon) où Harry (mauvais) ; J'ai trouvé que ce système là lol !

Bon en tout cas bonne lecture !

Chp1 Echanges.

Ils étaient rentrés en septième année depuis un bon mois, et la vie à Poudlard était toujours la même… Harry était allongé dans son lit et pensait à tout ce que lui et ses amis avaient déjà vécu auparavant, toutes leurs batailles contre Voldemort maintenant réduit à néant grâce à lui, mais aussi toutes leurs années à Poudlard… Bref, il était très nostalgique, repensait à toutes les différentes personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées… J'ai eu de la chance, imagine que tu aies été envoyé à Serpentard… Que Ron et Hermione n'aient jamais été tes amis… Non, il aimait sa vie, et ne voudrait l'échanger pour rien au monde…

Au même moment, l'autre Harry pensait exactement la même chose, si j'avais été à Gryffondor, à quel horreur, avec St Malefoy ! Non, il était vraiment bien où il était, s'il n'était jamais devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione, ils n'auraient pas fait les 400coups à l'école et ailleurs… Il eût un petit sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche…

Puis tout deux s'endormirent au même moment…

Pdv Harry (bon)

Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut

Purée Harry ! Eteins ce putain de réveil !

Oui Ron, répondit Harry en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Il mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui envahissait la pièce… Verte !

C'est quoi ce délire ! pensa-t-il en se relevant soudainement.

« Et mec qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Ron, qui lui aussi se levait et prenait ses affaires.

« Ron… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on… Depuis quand t'as des piercings toi ! »

« Harry t'es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, je… »

« Bon bah alors grouille toi, on va manger vite fait et après on a cours avec Rogue ! »

« Et t'es pressé d'y aller ? »

« Bah évidemment, j'adore faire pleurer cette mauviète a chaque fois, c'est tellement marrant ! »

« Oui, ok j'arrive je vais me doucher »

On lui fait une blague c'est pas possible… Il était dans la chambre commune des Serpentards, Ron avait des piercings et Rogue pleure… Je cauchemarde oui c'est ça je vais me pincer et je vais me réveiller… Aïe ! Ca ne marche pas ! Ok pas de panique… Va prendre ta douche et ressaisit toi…

Il arriva devant la glace.Aaah par Merlin !

Il se regarda encore plus attentivement… Il toucha son arcade sourcillère, un magnifique piercing ornait le bord de son œil… On ne panique pas… Comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas ! Il entra dans la douche puis jeta un autre coup d'œil dans la glace qui était en face, voyant ainsi son dos…NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! Il arborait un immense tatouage représentant un immense serpent vert, ayant quelques ressemblances avec un dragon. Bon, zen tu vas voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur avant de sauter au plafond hein… ?

Il prit sa douche, assez longtemps d'ailleurs, je vais sortir, ce ne sera qu'un rêve, je vais sortir et ce ne sera qu'un rêve (Nda : il flippe là !lol) sortit, s'habilla (avec l'uniforme de serpentard…) et partit avec Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hermione… Hermione… ! Elle était aussi habillée en serpentard, mais avec une mini- jupe, la chemise à moitié ouverte et sans cravate, maquillée à souhait…

« Salut, mes ptis cœurs ! Alors bien dormi ? »

« Oui, ma petite puce… » répondit Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils sont ensemble !

« Bon allez, on va déjeuner ! ». Puis en partant nous bousculâmes quelqu'un, tous ces livres s'étalèrent par terre… C'était Pansy.

« Alors je-sais-tout, on regarde pas devant soi ! Dégage ! » s'exclama Hermione en riant à pleine voix, et passant en marchant sur les livres tombés à terre.

« Laissez-là ! » s'écria une voix.

« Oh voilà son sauveur ! St Malefoy » rajouta Hermione en imitant une jeune fille en détresse.

« Foutez le camp, elle vous a rien fait… »

« Bien sur que si ! » ajouta Ron, « elle nous a imposé sa présence c'est déjà plus qu'on peut supporter ! ». Et il partit main dans la main avec Hermione en ricanant. Je restais là interdit… Ok nous sommes les méchants, et eux les gentils… c'est le monde à l'envers…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi, t'es pas mieux qu'eux » ajouta Malefoy en aidant Pansy à ramasser ses livres…

« Bon tu viens Harry ! » entendis-je au loin.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la Grande Salle, et là encore un choc… Toute la pièce était sombre, les murs recouverts des couleurs de Serpentard, et le plafond magique reflétait un ciel des plus noirs… Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, et nous assîmes. A ce moment, deux mains vinrent se placer devant mes yeux.

« Devine qui c'est… ? » me demanda une voix suave que je connaissais très bien.

« Ginny ? » fis-je surpris.

« T'es trop fort mon amour… » et elle se mit à m'embrasser fougueusement à mon plus grand étonnement ! et moi je sors avec elle alors… T'es de plus en plus perspicace Harry…

« Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Normalement, on a un devoir à rendre a Rogue ! »

« Oups »fit-elle d'un faux air innocent, « je crois que j'ai malencontreusement oublié de le faire… »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione qui n'a pas fait ses devoirs, là j'en suis sûr y'a un truc louche… !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui Harry ! T'es bizarre ! »s'exclama Ron.

« Hein, eux non j'ai juste mal dormi je crois… » mentis-je

« Oh aller ! Ca va mieux aller on va aller faire tourner en bourrique notre cher professeur de potions… » Et il repartit à rire.

Malefoy venait d'entrer et s'installa à la table des Gryffondor On aura tout vu ! Il nous lança un regard noir… ça au moins ça n'a pas changé !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, il veut notre photo ? » s'exclama Ginny assez fort pour qu'il entende.

« Non, je coirs que monsieur n'est pas content qu'on ait bousculer son pti bouledogue adoré ! »

« Oh je vois ! » fit-elle en ricanant… « Quelle plaie ses sang-purs ! »

« Bon, on y va, j'ai amené quelques farces des mes frères pour les tester sur Rogue (Nda : décidément il s'en prend plein la tronche !lol)

Ils repartirent à rire. Et je les suivis à mon grand désarroi. En partant je jetais un rapide regard vers les Gryffondors, Malefoy me regardait bizarrement, je détournai la tête immédiatement et suivit les autres… Qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver pensais-je alors que nous arrivions près de la porte de ce cachot que je ne connais que trop bien…

Pdv Harry (mal)

Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut…

« Harry, par merlin, éteins ce réveil… »

Je balançais le réveil à travers la pièce.

« Eh mais ça va pas t'es fou ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Oh ça va, c'est rien, les elfes sont là pour ramasser ! »

« Ouai… » sortit Ron peu convaincu « bon faut qu'on se lève, si on est en retard au cours, Rogue va nous tuer… »

« Ouai c'est ça… » fis-je un sourire aux lèvres en me levant « comme s'il nous dis… » Je m'arrêtai net. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Qu'est-ce que je fous chez les lèches-culs moi Je regardai autour de moi, tout était de la couleur des Gryffondors… C'est une blague ! « Ron c'est quoi cette plais… » je m'arrêtai encore une fois « où sont tes piercings mec ? »

« Quoi ! T'es sur que ça va Harry ? » dit Ron les yeux ronds…

« Ouai je crois… » NON CA N'ALLAIT PAS DU TOUT IMBECILE ! « je vais me doucher, je te rejoins… »

Je partis vers les douches, me regardai dans la glace… Mais c'est quoi cette tête ! Où sont mes… il touchait son arcade. Bon une douche, on ne panique pas… » Purée mon tatouage !

Je pris donc ma douche 'bien froide', sortit et m'habilla avec cet horrible uniforme à l'image des Gryffondors. Puis je suivis Ron vers la Grande Salle… Nous rencontrâmes Hermione, elle aussi habillée en Gryffondor.

« Bonjour les garçons, vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle est habillée bien sage la fillette !

« Ouai tranquille » fit Ron.

Bah pourquoi, elle l'embrasse pas ? Merde ils ne sont peut-être pas ensemble… ici… Mais c'est quoi ton délire Potter, ils te font juste le plus gros bobard qu'ils ont trouvé !

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un bouscula Hermione qui fit tomber tous ses bouquins. Bouquins ! Depuis quand elle sait lire celle-là !

« Alors Sang de Bourbe, on regarde pas où on va ! Je suis contaminée maintenant ! » C'était Pansy. Mais pour qui elle se prend ! Une fois toute cette blague finie, elle le paiera très cher de s'adresser à nous comme ça ! Attends une minute, elle est habillé en Serpentard…

« Fais attention… »

« Attention à quoi, Weasmoche ! » Cette voix je ne la connais que trop…Malefoy, lui aussi en Serpentard…

« Dégagez du passage » fit-il en nous bousculant et en partant avec Pansy pendue à son bras.

« C'est quoi son délire à ce con ! » fis-je, « depuis quand il nous parle comme ça cet avorton… »

« Non, Harry arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

« QUOI ! NON MAIS PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Il va voir de quel bois… »

« Arrête Harry, bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as depuis ce matin ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Mais… bon d'accord allez on va bouffer. » dis-je à la fois résigné et en colère.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la Grande Salle, et encore une fois je m'arrêtai net. C'est quoi cette décoration de m ? »$ù ! Tout était neutre, aucune couleur en hommage aux maisons et le plafond qui représentait un ciel clair…

« Ou tu vas Harry ? » me dit Ron alors que je me dirigeais vers la table des Serpentards…

« Hein… non rien nulle part » Abruti. Je les suivit et m'assît à la table des Gryffondors, rien que le nom j'en avais la nausée…

« Alors vous avez fait le devoir de Rogue ? J'en ai bavé moi ! » sortit Ron un toast dans la bouche.

« Ron, t'exagère ! T'as recopié la plus grande partie sur MON devoir ! » s'exclama Hermione.

SON devoir ! Elle ne bosse jamais ! »

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Ah voilà ma chère et tendre !

« Salut toi » sortis-je en me penchant vers elle.

« Harry tu vas bien ? » me répondit Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, surprise.

« Ouai, ouai… » bougonnais-je. Put°°°, mais où j'ai atterri !

« Purée mais il veut notre photo cet imbécile » marmonna Ginny alors que mon cher ennemi venait de franchir la porte, l'air fier et avançait vers la table des Serpentards en nous fusillant du regard.

« Crois moi que s'il continue, y a pas que ma photo qui va voir… » sortis-je en un rictus.

« Ok, bon vous venez maintenant qu'on arrive pas en cours en retard, sinon Rogue va encore trouver le moyen de nous enlevé des points… ! » sortit Hermione précipitamment pour changer de sujet. S'il est aussi niais d'où je viens, il doit être détestable ici… Vaut mieux pas qu'il me chauffe, parce que moi, il me connaît pas…

Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes en direction des cachots…


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 Changements de comportement…

Harry (bon) mais dans le monde mauvais, je sais pas si vous suivez tout lol !

Nous arrivâmes devant les cachots, j'étais très mal à l'aise du fait que Ron et Hermione s'entraînaient pour un concours d'apnée… ! Puis tout d'un coup, ce que je vis me coûta le plus grand fou rire de toute ma vie ! Rogue habillé en blanc, les cheveux propres (ça change un homme lol), marchant en baissant la tête et surtout le regard très… doux ? Non c'est une blague !

« Bah alors reprend toi vieux » me sortit Ron souriant de me voir ainsi. « C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu le vois ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais… ça fait toujours un choc… » articulais-je tentant tant bien que mal de m'arrêter !

« Très bien, vous… vous pouvez entrer les enfants » sortit Rogue en tenant la porte.

« On est pas des mômes ! » dit Hermione lui lançant un regard noir en passant devant lui.

« Oui, euh très bien nous… nous allons faire une potion du sommeil aujourd'hui veuillez ouvrir vos livres p210. »

Toute la classe s'exécuta, faut dire que c'était bien calme et moins tendu, au contraire on semblait l'apprécier ici…

J'observais Ron et Hermione à coté de moi, eux au contraire n'avait aucune envie de lui obéir, et étaient avachis sur leur chaise. Tout deux un sourire mauvais aux lèvres…

« Attention, un, deux,… et trois ! »

PAF !

Un grand bruit venait de se faire entendre du côté du bureau de Rogue… Seulement il n'y était plus…

« Oh par merlin, professeur ! » s'exclama Pansy ! Et oui toujours cours commun avec les Serpent… euh non les Gryffondors maintenant…

J'eus une nouvelle crise de rire, Rogue n'avait pas disparu mais était accroché au lustre du plafond…

« Aaahh aahhaa ! » Ron et Hermione partageait ma crise de rire, nous étions d'ailleurs pas les seuls, mais les autres était plus discrets, juste un petit sourire par ci par là.

« Oh Ron t'es génial ! »

« Eh bébé, remercie mes frangins pour leur siège sauteur, eux seuls savent comment faire ! Eh Harry ça y est t'es réveillé ! » fit Ron en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« J'exige qu'on me redescende ! M. Weasley vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledore je vous préviens ! »

« Oui, oui Monsieur ! » répondit Ron qui apparemment sans fichait comme de sa première dent de perdue !

Le cours se finit donc plus tôt que prévu, et nous partîmes en direction de la Grande Salle. Au loin, on entendait encore quelques cris ' Détachez-moi tout de suite je vous en pris, j'ai le vertige, maman… !'

Nous nous assîmes encore secoué par quelques fous rires.

« Ah sérieux la semaine commence bien je vous dis ! » sortit Ron tout sourire.

« Bon alors Harry où en es-tu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah oui, tu sais le truc… » me souffla Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah euh… oui le truc… bah ça avance, ça avance… » fis-je n'ayant absolument aucune idée du 'truc' en question !

« Bien, bien, met nous au courant quand tu auras du nouveau hein ? » me dit Ron en me regardant le plus sérieusement possible « tu sais que mon père peut t'obtenir des informations des plus intéressantes vu qu'il travaille au Ministère… » Au moins ça n'as pas changé

« Je suppose que vous trouvez ça marrant ! »

« Oh monsieur rabat-joie ! »

« Je vous préviens d'arrêter vos petits jeux minables tout de suite sinon… »

« Sinon quoi Malefoy, tu vas aller te plaindre à ton petit pôpa ! Ca aide d'avoir le Ministre comme père hein ! »

Malefoy père, ministre ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

« Vous vous croyez vraiment intéressants à faire ça ! Vous exagérez en plus, vous savez très bien que Dumbledore ne dira rien, ce vieux fou ! »

« Ferme-là Malefoy ! » La c'était moi qui avais parlé. « Ne l'insulte pas ! » J'ai beau ne pas être où il faut un peu de respect pour un homme comme ça !

« C'est pas fini vous trois, je sais très bien que vous manigancez quelque chose… »menaça-t-il. Il partit.

« Mais oui c'est ça » fit Ron d'un ton désinvolte, alors qu'il s'éloignait « de toute façon tu ne pourrait jamais deviné… »

« Bon vous venez ! Y'a cours avec McGonagall ! Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas avec elle ! » ajouta Hermione en se levant.

Puis nous partîmes. J'avais cru en avoir vu assez mais là c'était vraiment pire que tout, entre McGonagall habillée en cuir, un air sadique qui nous apprenait à transformer une rose en poignard, Hagrid qui était nain, les cheveux courts, rasé de près et habillé tout en noir, nous montrant des animaux morts, je n'avais plus q'une idée, à la suite de cette journée Sortir de cet enfer pitié ! Je crois que mon plus grand choc fut quand je vis Dumbledore descendre un escalier sur la rampe en glissant à l'envers pour arriver devant Mme Pomfresh habillée en rose, et lui pincer les fesses…

Je décidais de marcher, un peu avant d'aller dormir, pour savoir comment faire si je restais coincé dans ce monde bizarre, Le contraire du mien… Je m'arrêtai, je venais d'arriver devant le mur qui menait à la salle sur demande.

Un peu de tranquillité, ça me fera pas de mal… Je passai trois fois devant, puis ouvrit la porte…

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Pdv Harry (mal) mais du côté qu'on connaît tous !

Nous arrivâmes devant les cachots, je venais de remarqué que nous étions avec les Gryff… euh non, pardon les Serpentards… Quelle bande d'idiots, ça au moins ça n'a pas changé…. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en une volée et une vois gronda immédiatement :

« Entrez, et dépêchez-vous ! »

Je sens que je vais m'amuser… !

Nous nous avançâmes vers une table au fond de la salle, je m'avachi sur ma chaise et poussai un gros soupir. C'est vraiment tout le contraire du Rogue que je connais, habillé en noir, les cheveux… beurk ! et un sale air… !

« Nous allons faire une potion permettant de donner de l'énergie, ce qui serait tout à fait bénéfique pour certains d'entre vous… » sortit-il d'une voix aussi froide que possible et finissant sa phrase les yeux braqué sur Harry… C'est ça mon coco, vas-y continue à me postilloner dessus tu verras comme tu seras reçu… grogna-t-il dans sa tête.

« Harry sors tes affaires voyons… » me chuchota Hermione.

Je tournai ma tête pour l'observer, lui sortit mon plus grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiète mon chou, je sais ce que je fais… »

« Harry, c'est quoi ce surno… ? »

« POTTER ! Vous croyez tellement supérieur au point de ne pas sortir vos affaires ! Depuis votre 'victoire' » il avait dit cela comme s'il voulait vomir « vous croyez sûrement que vous n'avez plus besoin de personnes et que vous êtes mieux que quiconque ! »

Je le regardais intensément dans les yeux, jaugea les paroles que j'allais sortir…

« Voyons voir… » fis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « et bien… oui ! » répondis-je simplement.

Un souffle parcouru la salle.

« Votre insolence vous coûteras 30 points Potter » ajouta Rogue en un souffle « et bien sur une retenu avec moi samedi matin… »

« Ouai, ouai c'est ça ! » sortis-je en riant et en me levant « bon moi je me casse c'est nul ce cours ! » Et je sortis de la salle sous les appels de Rogue 'POTTER ? REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! POTTER !'. A près un sort 'Silencio' tout redevint calme…

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la Grande Salle, après un moment Ron et Hermione me rejoignirent

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! » s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Quoi, j'ai rien fais ! »

« Enfin, t'as vu comment t'as réagi ! » reprit-elle de plus belle.

« Oh vous allez pas me saouler avec ça, au moins je lui ai fermé son clapet à celui-là ! »

« C'est vrai que c'était mémorable… » marmonna Ron en baissant la tête.

« Ron, mais c'est pas vrai tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, c'est un professeur ! »

« C'est un abruti ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Bon changeons de sujet, mon père a du nouveau sur l'identité des personnes qu'on cherchait… C'est toujours ok Harry ? »

« Hein… euh ouai, ouai bien sur que c'est toujours ok ! » répondis-je totalement désintéressé par leur histoire.

« Si on réussi, il n'y aura plus personne pour amener le mal, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus… »

« Ouai, ouai c'est clair… » dis-je tout de suite plus intéressé. Il existe ici aussi ? Mais pourquoi, il aurait amené le mal, c'est le pire enfant de cœur que j'ai jamais connu, à moins que…

« Bon, on y va, Le professeur McGonagall va nous attendre ! »sortit Hermione en se levant. Je les suivis en traînant les pieds, dont le bruit faisait enrager Hermione, c'est bien pour ça que je continuais d'ailleurs…

Le reste de la journée confirma mes doutes… J'ai atterri dans un pays de dingues finis ! McGonagall était bien sage pour une fois, Hagrid était un gros balourd poilu comme un ours, je crois d'ailleurs que je l'ai vexé quand je l'ai dit tout fortrepensais-je en rigolant. Et pour finir Dumbledore qui descend les escaliers par les marches, et qui ne fricote pas avec son infirmière particulière…

Je décidais d'aller marcher un peu, avant d'aller dormir, pour repenser à tous ça…Je suis pas chez moi ici bordel ! Je m'arrêtai, je venais d'arriver devant le mur qui menait à la salle sur demande.

Un peu de tranquillité, ça me fera pas de mal… Je passai trois fois devant, puis ouvrit la porte…

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3 Que se passe-t-il lorsque moi et moi se rencontrent… ?

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Les deux Harry se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux ne sachant trop quoi penser… Pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve face à soi-même, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs !

« T'es qui toi ? » lança Harry(mal)

« Bah, moi, toi, euh… nous… ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! » articula Harry(b) une fois sorti de sa torpeur.

Ils s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés l'un de l'autre, s'observant minutieusement comme s'ils se trouvaient face à un miroir et se tournaient autour en se jaugeant… Puis tout d'un coup, leurs yeux s'éclairèrent…

« Me dit pas que… ? » souffla Harry(m)

« Non c'est pas possible ! » reprit Harry(b)

« Et pourtant on… »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix en secouant la tête.

Au bout d'un moment d'exclamations toutes aussi explicites les unes que les autres, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur des poufs présents dans la pièce. Ils avaient eu tout deux l'envie de se retrouver au calme, et la salle était devenue une vaste pièce, aux couleurs douces et à l'éclairage modéré. Des étagères remplies de bibelots entouraient les murs. Des poufs et des coussins jonchaient le sol.

« Donc c'est chez toi, ce pays de dingue ! » sortit Harry(m)

« Eh, une minute je te signale que chez toi c'est pas mal non plus ! C'est tout le contraire ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu ! Ron et Hermione qui… et Ginny… et les profs » finit-il par sortir, dégoûté mais surtout exaspéré par ce qu'il avait vu pendant la journée !

« Arrête de me charrier mec ! Chez toi, ça respire l'odeur de Sainteté à plein nez, c'est une horreur ! » Il fit la même tête que son double.

« Attends, chez toi c'est la débandade ! » rajouta-t-il « Je n'ai jamais vu mes amis comme ça ! » Il insistait particulièrement sur ce dernier point, Hermione habillé comme… ça ! Ca fout les boules limite quand même ! pensa-t-il.

« Et moi, les miens ! C'est beaucoup trop sage… ! Faudrait changer ça et…» il avait dit ça un petite sourire au coin.

« Eh une minute t'as rien fait j'espère ! » s'inquiéta soudain le bon Harry.

« Non pas eu le temps, mais de toute façon tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant » fit-il en se relevant.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit l'autre Harry (b) incrédule.

« Ah tu dois pas être très malin toi mon vieux, normal que t'aies atterri à Gryffondor ici… » sortit Harry(m) en hochant la tête.

« Eh oh ça va ! » L'autre Harry, enfin son double-lui mauvais commençait sérieusement à l'énerver… « Bon alors ! » reprit-il attendant la réponse.

« Toi t'es rentré de ce côté et moi de l'autre, on a qu'à échanger ! » lança-t-il comme une évidence.

« Ouais pas bête vas-y on essaye… »

Harry(b) se leva à son tour. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de leur porte, l'ouvrirent et s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque…

'BANG !'

Ils volèrent et atterrirent sur une pile de coussin, heureusement pour bien disposée, sinon leurs fesses s'en seraient souvenues…

« Sal ?$' é'''( (petit passage censuré du aux propos assez rudes envers la porte en question) Me dit pas qu'on peut pas ! » s'énerva Harry(m)

« Je crois bien que si… » se résigna à dire Harry(b) horrifié de devoir retourner chez les pervers.

« IL ESTHORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RETOURNE DANS TON PAYS DE M ! »ragea Harry(m) « Aaaah »laça-t-il rageur. Il venait de balancer une étagère par terre, et plusieurs bibelots se brisèrent au passage.

« Eh calme-toi ! J'y peux rien moi ! Je sais même pas comment on peut se retrouver ensemble ici dans la même pièce !» lâcha Harry(b) complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il est complètement fou celui là !

« Ouai, ouai ! c'est vrai que c'est louche mais apparemment on fera avec ! » se calma Harry(m) Il me gave le neuneu ! On dirait St Malefoy !

« Bon je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on cherche ce qu'il se passe chacun de notre côté non ? Dans la bibliothèque par exemple ? Et on se revoit dans une semaine… Il le faut bien ! » ajouta-t-il alors que l'autre s'apprêtait encore une fois à faire des vocalises…

« Bon… je vais pas supporter je le sens… Moi qui n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque… » se résigna à dire Harry(m)

« Moi aussi, je sais pas si je vais tenir » sortit Harry(b), comme si pour le reste de sa vie il allait devoir demandé à Mme Pomfresh des anti-dépresseurs…Euh, non pas Mme Pomfresh finalement…pensa Harry en se remémorant la scène avec Dumbledore… « Bon, même heure la semaine prochaine ? » finit-il par dire.

« Ouai c'est ça. A la semaine prochaine Potter !» lâcha Harry(m) qui soudainement avait affiché un sourire du coin des lèvres., sous l'œil noir de son autre moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote pensa Harry(b) J'ai décidemment l'impression de discuter avec Malefoy c'est horrible !

Ils sortirent du même côté par lequel ils étaient rentrés, vérifièrent s'il n'y avait personne puis refermèrent la porte derrière qui disparut aussitôt…

Bon si je dois supporter cet endroit, je crois que des petits changements s'imposent… Ils avaient pensé cela en même temps alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs dortoirs…

Le lendemain du côté Harry(b) dans monde (m), ( Nda : ça commence a rentrer pour moi perso )

« Mrfm… »

Le réveil venait de sonner, tout le monde se levait tranquillement, et commençait à se préparer, mais moi qui avait veillé tard hier soir, j'y allais vraiment à reculons, surtout pour faire face à…

« Allez vieux ! Debout, ma tigresse doit nous attendre en bas… » railla Ron, en enlevant les couvertures de sur ma tête, me faisant admirer sa tête du matin…

Face à ça ! Non pitié, sortez mon de là !

Je sortis donc du lit et me traînai doucement mais sûrement vers la salle de bain. Non mais quelle horreur ce carnage se résigna Harry en regardant encore une fois ses piercings et son tatouage magnifiquement… grand ! Je ne savait vraiment pas j'arriverais à m'y faire ! Je pris alors sa douche, m'habilla et rejoignis Ron et Hermione qui s'entraînaient avec toujours autant d'application à échanger des millions de bactéries…

« Hum hum… » soufflai-je imitant à la perfection ce cher ancien professeur Ombrage.

« Je crois qui faut y aller poulette » sortit Ron en se levant et en levant au passage Hermione.

« Bonjour mon attrapeur préféré ! » s'exclama Ginny qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune, et qui, somme toute pour appliquer ce qu'elle venait de dire, sauta au cou de Harry et lui enroula les jambes autour de la taille de façon à ce qu'il… l'attrape, pour pas quelle tombe quoi ! Tout ceci, bien entendu accompagné par un baiser langoureux auxquels Harry commençait à s'habituer après tout… Non ! C'est la sœur de Ron !

Il la reposa par terre, et les fixa quelques instants pour jauger encore une fois la situation… Désespérée… Puis ils partirent, vers la Grande Salle prendre un bon petit-déjeuner pour bien commencer une longue journée…

En sortant de la salle pour aller en cours, nous entendîmes des bruits suspects venant d'un recoin de mur, nous nous approchâmes donc lentement pour trouver…

« Non voyons, Albus si quelqu'un nous voyait… » gloussa une voix de femme.

« Et alors, Pompom… ! Tu sais très bien que le rose me donne des idées… » lança Dumbledore d'une voix qu'Harry aurait préféré ne jamais entendre… (Ca casse le mythe quand même…)

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller sinon ils vont nous faire des petits… » marmonna Hermione sous les gloussements de Ron.

Pour ma part je fus en état de choc pendant au moins deux heures, ce qui me valut quelques moqueries, évidemment de la part de mes chers amis qui, à chaque fois qu'ils me posaient des questions, voyaient que je n'arrivais qu'à sortir des bribes de mots incompréhensibles…

« Et ben mec, tu te mets dans des états ! Tu sais pourtant ce que c'est… » me sortit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

« Quoi ! » fis-je près à recevoir un autre choc Finalement, je vais quand même aller demander quelque chose à Mme Pomfresh

« Aller, fait pas ton timide Harry, tu crois que je sais pas ce que vous faîtes Ginny et toi quand tu me demande de sortir du dortoir ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Alors là, heureusement que j'étais assis parce que je venais de recevoir le coup de grâce… Non, j'ai pas… je… on… oh la vache ! pensai-je complètement ahuri par cette nouvelle…

Arrivé à la fin de la journée je décidais d'aller, comme prévu à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour retrouver mon monde A MOI ! J'avais dit que je préparais un coup en douce contre les Gryffondors pour que les tourtereaux me laisse tranquille…

Je rentrai, et m'installai à mon plus grand désespoir à la seule place de libre, en face de… Malefoy.

Toutes les personnes présentes me regardèrent comme si j'étais un étranger… Oui, en effet tu dois pas y aller souvent à la bibliothèquepensa Harry à propos de son autre.

Je me mis à chercher quelques ouvrages dans les rayons, en pris quelques uns et retourna à la table les lire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malefoy qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux se décida enfin à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? » lança-t-il.

« Ca se voit pas ? Je lis » répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Je savais pas que tu savais lire Potter » lâcha-t-il en me narguant.

Je vis quelques uns glousser à côté de moi.

« Voyons, Drago, laisse le pour une fois qui fait rien de mal… » souffla Pansy à Malefoy

Quand je dirais à Hermione que son double c'est Pansy, elle aura une attaque ! pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète » dit-il

« Ecoute Malefoy, si t'as tellement de mal à accepter que je sache lire, compter ou écrire, c'est ton problème en attendant, j'aimerais bien voir ces bouquins tranquille alors tais-toi s'il te plait » dis-je calmement.

Son visage semblait surpris, apparemment l'autre Harry se serait déjà défoulé dessus, et n'aurait pas répondu aussi calmement 's'il te plaît'

Depuis deux jours, il est bizarre, y'a un truc qui se passe…pensa Malefoy. Ce fut aussi la réflexion de Pansy…

Après environ une heure je reposais mes livres, résigné de ne rien trouver d'intéressant… Puis je partis me coucher tranquillement.

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

« On lui dira demain, tu lui enverra un hibou et on verra ce qu'il fait »

« Ok, pas de problèmes »

Et Drago et Pansy partirent eux aussi se coucher. (pas dans le même lit bien sur ! Faut pas abuser)

Le même jour du côté Harry(m)

Décidemment, un de ces jours je vais lui bousiller son réveil ! pensais-je en me levant difficilement sur mon lit. Ron s'affairait déjà à côté de moi.

- « Allez, grouille Harry ! On va encore être en retard ! » s'énerva Ron.

- « Oh calme-toi y'a pas le feu mec ! » répondis-je la mine renfrognée, purée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite ! Puis repensant à la veille au soir, il se souvint qu'avant de rentrer dans son dortoir il avait fait un tour par la cuisine… Ok, c'est normal, j'ai pris une cuite… Oh ma tête… « Euh écoute… Ron… »commença Harry(m) sans doute pas habitué à appeler son ami autrement que par son nom de famille, 'vieux' ou 'mec'. « Vas manger, je te rejoins direct en cours, j'ai pas la grande forme… »

- « Ok, si tu veux Harry, à tout à l'heure »

J'étais le seul présent ici maintenant, et je décidais de prendre mon temps pour me préparer. J'eus encore un rictus de dégoût en voyant ma tête dans la glace… Je pris une douche oh combien bénéfique ! m'enroulai une serviette autour des hanches, et me regarda quelques minutes dans la glace. Enfin j'affichais un air de satisfaction…

« C'est parti mon cher Harry, on va se souvenir de toi… »

Après un quart d'heure de plus dans la salle de bain, je me regardais de nouveau dans la glace, plus heureux que jamais… Puis je sortis rejoignant Ron devant la porte de la salle de Divination. Sur mon passage plusieurs personnes avaient affiché des regards surpris, et quelques filles gloussèrent…

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron en me voyant arriver. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux…, et tes habits… et… oh non t'as pas fait ça… !» continua-t-il aussi ébahi du changement que les autres…

« Entrez mes enfants » prononça le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant la porte.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle, Ron à mes talons toujours bouche grande ouverte et les yeux affolés, de leur côté Lavande et Parvati gloussaient en me montrant du doigt.

Ron reprit en chuchotant cette fois :

« Harry c'est… c'est vraiment un piercing ton truc là ? » fit-il en montrant mon front du doigt.

« Tu vois bien que oui, un petit coup de baguette et ça se fait tout seul ! Quant aux cheveux, vu qu'ils sont déjà dans tout les sens, autant faire comme si c'était volontaire, et mes vêtements… bah deux boutons en moins, la cravate défaite et la chemise sortie, (Nda : j'en vois déjà certaines à qui ça fait de l'effet non ?) ça fait toujours son petit effet… » sortis-je d'un sourire ravageur, en montrant de la tête Lavande et Parvati toujours en train de glousser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis hier ? » demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai décidé d'être moi… » répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement, puis en fin d'après-midi, la belette et sa copine décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoirJ'irais plus tard… Je partis donc de mon côté en direction du parc…

Je marchais tranquillement, lorsque j'entendis des bruits du côté du terrain de Quidditch.

« Je t'avais prévenu Crivey ! » s'écria la voix de Malefoy « t'as pas ce que je t'ai demandé demain, je te promet que tu vas t'en souvenir ! »

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici » lançais-je en arrivant près de Malefoy et ses deux gorilles et du petit Crivey. Dans son monde, il l'exaspérait à faire comme lui à longueur de journée, et le fait de l'accrocher par les pieds à un arbre de la forêt ne lui faisait apparemment pas grand-chose…

« Ca te regarde pas le balafré, dégage avant que… » il venait de se retourner pour le regarder en face, puis il éclata de rire « eh mais tu vas où comme ça, au carnaval ! »

« Toujours autant d'humour à ce que je vois… » grognais-je en m'approchant d'eux, mais au lieu de stopper devant eux je me dirigeais vers Crivey. « Alors Crivey, aurais-tu quelque chose qui appartiens à Malefoy ? » sortis-je avec un faux air doux.

« N… Euh… enfin, o…oui… » bégaya-t-il, apeuré.

« C'est pas très bien ça » continuais-je. Maintenant, tous me regardaient complètement ahuris. « Quand ce n'est pas à nous, on rend ! » menaçais-je. « Sinon, il pourrait bien nous arriver des bricoles… tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Crivey… ? » continuais-je la voix toujours aussi calme mais menaçante.

« N… non, non je veux pas, non… » sortit-il tant bien que mal.

« Bien, maintenant tu te casses et repenses à ce que je t'ai dit… »

Il ne se fit pas prié pour ça.

Alors qu'il partait, je murmurais quelque chose en pointant ma baguette sur lui…

« C'était quoi ton truc là Potter ! » commença Malefoy qui avait repris sur lui.

« Si tu crois que t'avais l'air convainquant ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes affaires ! » hurla-t-il.

« Ok, ça va lâche-moi, la prochaine je te laisse dans la mouise ! Et puis, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour moi, fallait que je me défoule un peu, j'en pouvais plus… ! » lâchais-je en partant.

« C'est quoi au fait ce que t'as lancé comme sort ? » lança Malefoy, intéressé par ce qu'il entendait. C'est sur que c'est Potter ça ! St Potter !

« Oh rien du tout, c'est juste que s'il ne fait pas ce que j'ai demandé demain, il aura la mauvaise surprise de se voir approprié toutes les caractéristiques de quelques farces et attrapes dont moi seul ait la connaissance… » fis-je sans me retourner avant de quitter le stade en faisant un signe de la main. Puis je partis tranquillement me coucher, sans boire cette fois !

Pendant ce temps chez les Serpentards :

C'est quoi ce délire avec Potter là, depuis hier il agit bizarrement j'aime pas ça… Je pense qu'une conversation s'impose… J'enverrai un hibou demain…

Puis Malefoy parti se coucher.

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre !

Comme d'hab dites-moi tout dans vos reviews pleaz !

Kissoux


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4 Tests

Du côté Harry(b) dans monde (m) :

Encore une journée pleine de surprises qui commençait pour notre pauvre Harry…

Il s'était levé comme d'habitude, avait pris sa douche, (nous ne parlerons même plus de son effroi de tous les jours devant sa glace) et était maintenant avec ses amis à la table des Serpentards… Il avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour se comporter comme l'aurait fait son double, surtout pendant les cours de potions où parfois sa bonne éducation partait en vrille… Il avait toujours rêvé de faire tourner en bourrique son adorable professeur et maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité… Bref passons, ils étaient donc assis à leur table quand le courrier arriva. Hermione reçu comme tous les jours la gazette du sorcier, au début cela avait étonné Harry de voir que Hermione dans ce monde là s'intéressait à la lecture, mais quand il se rendit compte que la lecture de ce journal était aussi 'changé', la question ne se posa plus… Harry était le nez dans son assiette quand une magnifique chouette blanche vint se poser à ses côtés et lui tendit la patte. Ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué, il prit donc rapidement la lettre et la mis dans sa poche. Qui pouvait donc bien lui écrire ici ? Encore une surprise… ? Il prétexta une 'envie' sérieuse, et partit en direction des toilettes… Il ne remarqua pas que Drago et Pansy l'observaient depuis le début. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et ouvrit la lettre, en la lisant il défailli…

Harry,

Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer mais je t'aime depuis toujours, mais malgré mes essais incessants d'attirer ton attention, tu continues à ne rien voir et tu me brises le cœur, pire tu sors avec une autre ! Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi mais aujourd'hui je ne vais plus souffrir, à cause de toi je vais en finir…

Adieu, Harry, n'oublie jamais que je t'aimais…

Harry commença à paniquer sérieusement, il se doutait bien qu'ici Harry s'en foutait royalement des autres et il avait du la blesser… Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle semblait très sérieuse, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ! Dépité il sortit des toilettes, en repartant il surpris une discussion pour le moins étrange, Malefoy et Bulstrode discutait de Pansy…

Je l'ai vu partir en pleurs Drago, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, tu sais à quel point elle est sensible… fit-elle complètement paniquée.

Ne t'inquiète pas on va la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, tu sais où elle est allée ?

Non, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait faire le grand saut, gémit-elle secoué par des sanglots.

En tournant dans le couloir opposé, Harry se mit à courir en direction de la salle de divination, le grand saut, ça ne peut être que là !. Il pensait en même temps à cette situation quelque peu étrange, Pansy l'aimait, mais quelle horreur se surprit-il à penser Oui mais tu dois l'empêcher de faire ça ! fit une autre petite voix beaucoup plus forte. Et il courut et courut encore, grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que possible et arriva enfin, il vit tout de suite la fenêtre ouverte, s'avança sur le balcon mais il n'y avait personne… Oh par merlin, elle n'a pas déjà… Il s'avança doucement du rebord, et pencha sa tête pour regarder en bas. Rien. Elle a sûrement renoncé… pensa-t-il, puis une autre pensée vint aussitôt et si ce n'était pas là, si c'était autre part ? Il repartit doucement de la salle désemparé et inquiet…

Caché dans un coin, de la salle il ne les avaient pas vu, Pansy était cachée sous une couverture, et Drago qui l'avait rejoint alors qu'Harry se penchait au balcon, alors qu'il partait, tous deux se regardèrent étonnés.

Ca, ce n'est pas notre Potter, lança Drago, le notre n'aurait jamais couru comme ça pour sauver ta vie, au contraire il aurait bien ri, et montré la lettre à tout le monde…

Mais c'est qui alors ? Quelqu'un qui prend du polynectar ?

Je n'en sais rien mais on a qu'à lui demander directement, il est démasqué et on est à Poudlard, il ne nous fera rien…

Et comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Pansy.

Une autre lettre mais sérieuse cette fois, pas pour le tester mais lui demandant de nous rejoindre dans la salle sur demande demain soir…

D'accord, bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, on a cours quand même.

Et ils partirent à leur tour la salle de divination.

Ils se retrouvèrent au cours de Hagrid alias le nain ici, Harry qui était dans un coin avec Ron et Hermione, sursauta en voyant arriver Drago et Pansy apparemment en bonne santé, il en fut rassuré, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait faire quelque chose, aller la voir par exemple, mais il préférait attendre le moment propice… De leur côté, les deux amis en question s'étaient placés à l'opposé en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Il les observait, il avait l'air décidemment inquiet, ce qui persuada encore plus Drago sur le fait, que cette personne n'était pas le vrai Harry.

Le cours se passait normalement, et cette fois Hagrid avait choisi de nous faire étudier quelque chose de vivant. Des fées, de très petites fées, qui avaient l'air morte de peur… Il ne fallut pas grand temps aux Serpentards pour trouver le moyen de les faire tourner en bourrique…

Le soir même, Harry avait décidé de rester un peu seul dans la salle commune, il n'avait toujours rien trouver d'intéressant dans les livres de Mme Pince, bien que celle-ci l'aide par tous les moyens sans lui poser la moindre question… Le feu de la cheminée éclairait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée, il se sentait bien malgré les couleurs sombres de Serpentard…

Soudain, deux mains virent se placer devant ses yeux, et on lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou.

Bonsoir, mon cœur, lui susurra Ginny, en faisant le tour du canapé sur lequel il était installé.

Bonsoir Gi… nny… déglutit Harry. Sa chère et tendre n'avait sur elle qu'une petite nuisette comment dire assez… transparente… et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en continuant l'exploration de sa nuque.

Bah… euh… je réfléchissais, bafouilla-t-il.

Ah, et à quoi… ? continua-t-elle en passant ses mains sous sa chemise, de plus en plus entreprenante…

Et bien… fit-il en essayant vainement de se reculer alors qu'il avait déjà le dos collé au canapé. Je… sais plus à vrai dire, lâcha-t-il très perturbé

Oh , c'est dommage… sourit-elle en regardant l'effet qu'elle faisait sur lui, c'est pas bien grave après tout, on peut réfléchir à autre chose, puis elle commença à descendre dangereusement sa main. Harry se releva aussitôt

Euh… ouais ! mais là tu vois je… je vais aller me coucher, je… aaaw, il imita un bâillement, je suis extrêmement fatigué tu vois, s'expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal.

T'es sur mon cœur… ? répliqua-t-elle en faisant une moue.

Oui, je suis désolé, mais je dors sur place…

Bon d'accord… mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver… elle lui fit un clin d'œil significatif.

Cette fois encore, il l'avait échappé belle. Un fois remis de ses émotions il partit se coucher, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Du côté Harry (m) dans monde (b)

Encore une journée passionnante qui commençait pour notre cher Harry… Il continuait encore à s'habiller et se trimballer comme il faisait dans son monde à lui, à la plus grande surprise de tous… Personne ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à St Potter, il séchait les cours, draguait tout ce qui passe, insultait les professeurs qu'il jugeaient 'neu neu' et par-dessus tout il écumait les retenues non faites par Rogue. Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus inquiets et ne le reconnaissaient pas… Pendant un cours, Hermione en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais…

Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, sursauta Hermione en sentant quelque chose remonter sous sa jupe.

Celui-ci sourit, et la regarda intensément, après tout dans son monde elle ne disait jamais non, peut-être qu'elle pourrait craquer ici…

Harry, ça suffit voyons ! sursauta-t-elle encore une fois.

Oups pardon, c'est ma main qui ne tient pas en place en ce moment… fit-il avec un faux air exaspéré.

Oui bah tu es prié d'arrêter ça s'il te plaît, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à la fin, en ce moment !

Mais rien ma chère Hermione, je suis moi c'est tout… lâcha-t-il un sourire en coin.

S'il vous plaît au fond, on se tait ! sortit McGonagall.

Le midi, ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour manger. Quelques hiboux en retard entrèrent pour déposer le courrier, dont un qui s'arrêta près d'Harry surpris, qui pouvait bien lui écrire ici… ? Il prit discrètement le papier accroché à la patte du hibou, pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient encore occupés à se disputer.

En repartant en cours, Harry prétexta un mal de ventre à ses amis et partit en direction des toilettes.

Arrivé à destination, il s'enferma dans une cabine et sortit la lettre qu'il décacheta.

Harry,

Je ne dirais pas qui je suis mais j'ai des informations intéressantes pour une livraison… spéciale si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Toute une cargaison de drogues douces pour des petites soirées tranquilles, tu sais comme d'habitude…

Alors si t'es ok rejoint moi ce soir dans la tour de divination on y sera tranquilles…

Il releva la tête après avoir lu plusieurs fois. L'autre Harry prenait de la drogue ! Ca c'était la meilleure, le gentil petit garçon n'était pas aussi clean qu'il y voulait paraître…Ou alors c'était un piège… Mais personne ne savait qui il était… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Après tout il irait, un petit remontant ne lui ferais pas de mal, ça faisait un petit bail qu'il n'avait rien pris lui-même… Et comme ici, la drogue n'affiche aucune dépendance il pouvait en prendre comme il voulait…

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme pour Harry, qui à vrai dire avait séché tous ses cours…

Puis le soir dans la Salle Commune…

Mais où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama Hermione furieuse.

Est-ce que ça te regarde, j'ai fait un tour c'est tout… répondit Harry nonchalamment.

Non mais tu te rends compte que tu as loupé 4 heures de cours ! Et les examens tu y penses ? continua Hermione de plus belle.

Oh mais tu vas me lâcher t'es saoulante à la fin ! C'est bon je me tire ! A part critiquer les autres et les comparer à ta soi-disant supériorité intellectuelle, tu sais pas faire grand chose ma pauvre Granger !

Quoi ? fit-elle interloquée, non seulement Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça mais il ne l'avait jamais non plus appelé par son nom de famille…Où tu vas ! Je n'ai pas fini ! hurla Hermione encore une fois.

Moi si ! Et il sortit en trombe de la salle.

Il marcha encore quelques temps avant de se décider à monter dans la salle de divination. Lorsqu'il arriva il n'y avait personne… Rien… Il attendit encore un peu, fit un tour sur le balcon pour sentir l'air frais du soir, lança quelques petits sorts sur les tabourets présents autour des tables pour que quiconque s'assoit dessus y reste collé toute une journée. Puis fier de lui, regarda enfin après un quart d'heure la salle entre les deux rangées, et quitta la salle. Sa patience avait quand même des limites… On lui avait menti ! On l'avait pris pour un débile ! Si il trouve celui qui a fait ça il lui fait passer un sale quart d'heure, parole de Potter…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'était que deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans la salle cachée sous des couvertures… Drago et Pansy n'avait loupé aucune seconde de ce qui s'était passé.

T'y crois toi ? Potter qui vient chercher des remontants ! grimaça Pansy.

Oh que non, ce n'est pas St Potter ça ! Et vu les sorts qu'il a lancés ici, maintenant j'en suis sur… fit Drago songeur.

Tu crois que quelqu'un s'est transformé grâce au Ply… Pylo…

Polynectar, rectifia Drago.

Oui voilà.

Je n'en sais rien, mais nous allons lui demander directement… Demain nous lui enverrons une autre lettre sérieuse cette fois… Pour lui demander de venir à la salle sur Demande, nous y serons tranquilles… Et il nous dévoilera qui il est…

Puis, tous deux sortirent de dessous la couverture où ils s'étaient cachés et repartirent dans leurs dortoirs, en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer…

Harry de son côté était rentré dans la salle commune et s'était assis sur le canapé, face à l'antre de la cheminée… Soudain il entendit un bruit et se retourna brusquement…

Désolée je ne savais pas que tu étais là Harry… Tout va bien, rajouta Ginny en voyant sa tête.

Oui, grogna-t-il, en se retournant.

Tu es sur, tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, non pas que ça me dérange tu me fais rire mais c'est juste que c'est… pas toi… fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Ouais, sourit Harry à son tour. Et tu aimes quand je suis comme ça… ? demanda-t-il venant d'avoir une idée en tête…

Oui, ça me plaît bien… continua Ginny en s'asseyant près de lui.

Toi aussi tu me plaît bien tu sais Ginny, je ne voulais pas te le dire à cause de Ron mais… j'ai toujours rêvé de t'embrasser… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Celle-ci se recula un peu surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ces paroles n'étaient pas habituelles à son Harry… Il l'avait toujours ignorée… puis finalement elle sourit à son tour. Après tout, le moment était peut-être venu… Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Ginny n'y croyait pas, celui qu'elle avait toujours secrètement aimé, l'aimait aussi…

Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, puis au bout de quelques temps Ginny se leva.

Bien il est temps qu'on aille dormir maintenant il est tard… fit-elle en l'entraînant par la main jusqu'à leur dortoir respectifs.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de leur porte avec un dernier baiser…

Puis en rentrant Harry pensa Peut-être que je vais plus m'amuser que prévu ici…


End file.
